Possessing Betrayal
by ToxicTreacle
Summary: *PMD fic.* A what-if of Sky's final boss, Darkrai. As a hero accepts the fate of joining Darkrai, she makes a grevious error in her inevitable judgement... but what lies in wait for her partner and the team's accomplice, Cresselia in Dark Crater? Will her partner agree on her decision? BeachShipping. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Possessing Betrayal**

She throttled and jolted in the heatwave, feeling her head heaving its way through her paws, and hitting the murky asphalt.

"Vul…pix!"

"Treeck… Treecko, treeck!"

Eyeballs were hidden in the dark, her eyelids unwittingly clamping shut, oblivious to the outside world.

The shade collapsed on her confused mind, as she stumbled, fell and peeked her little head upwards, seeing nothing but the blackness of a monochrome room.

"Vul…"

Ivory eyes glanced about, curiousity spiking to a bitter peak. The intimidating, childish fear caused her to look down, again nothingness confounding her gaze.

"TREECKO!"

At that, a head snapped up, and the hostile version of the world returned, sucking the pre-evolved form of Ninetails into a reality consisting of murky shadows.

She shrieked, screamed and thrashed, as the overwhelming city of gloom melted away from her view…

"Vul…PIX-X-X-X-X!"

* * *

"Sta…STARK!"

Frozen and still, shuddering and shivering, the mass of fat sprawled across the harsh ground suffered as severe migraines kicked in.

A gecko-like Pokemon shot up like a rocket, surprise and shock altering his facial features.

"B-Blaze! I'm… I'm coming!"

Appropriately, he dashed forward, just in time to see his partner turn heel and open her mouth.

"Stark, don't…!" came the majestic, arc Pokemon's voice from behind him.

"It's okay! I'm going to-" Astounded eyes widened, as a surge of flames shot forth, almost disintegrating him, had it not been for his sudden dodge. "Huh?!"

The female's drooping head lifted, revealing half-lidded, demonic eyes. Yet, the severity of her frown remained, and eye ridges abruptly saddened with realisation. "I… I can't believe I just…"

'I can't believe you just did that, too…' the Treecko contemplated, brow furrowed with a unique concern.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm…"

The Vulpix felt coldness shift up her spine, as she watched the male in front of her with a soft expression.

"I shall ask of you again, Stark. Will you not join me in the wonderful rebirth of the world? A world of enchanting darkness?" a spiritual, shady being behind her asked, blue eyes twinkling with triumph.

'Hm?! What did he say?! He's asking Stark to…' the fire-type's mind whirled with theories, until she found one. '…Stark never joined Darkrai… I was tricked!' She shot daggers at the pitch-black Pokemon.

Said creature shoved her an icy stare, one with such hostility, that she could easily back off.

The grass one closed his eyes, giving somewhat of a resemblance to Blaze's former partner. Anyone could see he was thinking.

"Join us, Stark… I bet a world of darkness would surely outfit this one…" Even her own words shocked the fox-cub; had she really just said that?

Curious, yet uncertain, eyes viewed her, black slits wide at her sudden outburst. "B…B-Blaze…?"

"Yes?"

The feeling of abandonment brewed in the Treecko's stomach. "Are you… a-alright?"

Team Destiny's accomplice, Cresselia, watched the scene; her orbs observed the nightmare-ish, sinister Pokemon, snapping at him with telepathy. 'Darkrai… What terrible thing have you done, now?'

A snicker. 'Ah… All in good time, my much loathed Cresselia…'

Cresselia glared, and then shot a hopeful look towards the heart-stricken Stark.

"Little, naive Stark…" the flames in Blaze's eyes glittered in a conniving way, as she gracefully, yet spitefully, smiled at her partner. "Won't you join us? Join me?"

The smirk present almost scarred the gecko's mind; he took a few steps back, fear dwelling in his faltering footsteps.

"Seems your little bravado is vanishing…" Darkrai claimed, his claw-like hands flexing. "I do regret to wonder… have you been a coward ever since the beach incident?"

A growl sounded. 'How does he know about that…?'

The villain read his perplexed features, before chuckling. "You feign so much ignorance… haven't I already talked about this?"

The Treecko stood straight, eyes narrowing.

"Very well," the enemy snickered. "I'll allow you to humor me before your demise…"

Stark clenched his hands.

"I watched you… And, with my plan ending in utter failure, I quickly came to despise you for messing with my almost triumphant scheme…"

Brown paws took strides forward, stomping on the floor ferociously.

"But that detail isn't important, is it? What was important, was ridding the world of you both…"

Sweat fell down the grass-type's face.

"Now, you seemed harmless at first… but, then, of course, you meddled with those blasted Time Gears… "

The lava surrounding Dark Crater's centre bubbled wildly.

"So, I thought a while, until I hatched yet another plan… In the nearby future, Dialga's will was as bendable as a ruler, to the point that he finally snapped…"

"That's why Dialga was so driven to get rid of us…"

"Yes, very good, Stark…" A smirk was hidden within his next few words, "I merely… persuaded Dialga, or, as you might say, warned him of his possible future… through my own, unique talent, of course…"

"He didn't like it, I presume." Cresselia concluded, "And that left him at your mercy as a puppet…"

"Hm, hm, hm… Yes, Cresselia…" He stared solemnly at Stark. "You… I still have one more thing to speak of."

Darkrai flew within the partner's arm's length, his voicebox taking responsibility with an eerie tone.

"Everything that went wrong with your life… lives, I should say…"

Stark gulped, retreating a step as the darker entity verged towards his possible ear, whispering…

"… I am responsible."

The organic one blinked before coming to a realisation. "Then… Grovyle… you were the reason for…?"

Darkrai shrugged, floating into arm's length again as he snidely answered, "Bending a Time God's will with manipulation is surprisingly easy. So, yes, I am a primary cause for the parting of you and your…" he sneered, "…precious, Hell-bent Grovyle."

At those words, the bravado within Stark returned, causing a lime, vibrant ball of energy to surge through his palms and into the unsuspecting Darkrai. And, out of reflexes, he hopped back to withhold certain offense.

Blue lights were stiff and dilated as impact was made, causing the owner of those seeing inceptors to recoil onto the ground. "ARGH!"

Stark stood, poised, and determined as ever.

The figure of darkness stumbled as he rose, an omni-present glare scarring his expression. "Such an attack… Pah. Yet, I never gave the wretched thief opinions! And, being merciful, you should be glad I didn't!"

"That was for Grovyle!" Teeth were gritted. "And, it was the way you said it!"

"Humph… Fine; have it your way," the enemy snarled, his patience already vanishing. An invisible smirk was present, as he jeered, "Ah… Blaze. Will you do the honors of ridding us of this pest?"

"HUH?!"

Wild eyes gave a menacing glint. "Gladly."

Within seconds, an eruption of scorching, red, hot flames shot forth from the Vulpix's mouth, aiming directly at the gecko creature.

"Waaah!"

His unusually brittle body vibrated as it met with the fire, shoving him roughly into a misshapen, charcoal rock, the lava faintly bubbling behind him.

"Stark!" Cresselia cried.

"I'm… I'm okay…" he mumbled, pulling himself up into a limp position. "Just have to… keep myself from falling…"

Blaze walked calmly towards him, her smirk reaching the ceiling. "Well, aren't you a little go-getter?"

"Blaze… You know I won't give up… You, of all people, should know that…" Stark uttered loudly. "I… I won't rest, seeing you like this!"

A silence.

"…I admire your guts, Stark."

His, 'ears,' pricked.

The fire mammal wagged her tails from side to side innocently, then crest a superior smile.

"Pity I have to kill you for it."

The Treecko blinked in shock.

"Mmm… Wonder if Heaven's full?"

The green one straightened, a stern frown dwelling on his face. "…Why?"

The other grinned knowingly. "Oh, just wondering."

Her snout lifted, and her mouth opened, revealing sharp canines and, later on, a fountain of dancing flames.

"No… This isn't… Not the end…" The victim dodged, jumping to the side, wincing as he gained a collision with the floor.

Fire scorched an innocent rock.

A growl.

She turned again, that blistering torture of heat following in her wake. She needn't look far.

Target Pokemon stood there, panting, with scorch marks bruising his green body, making it a murky jade.

"I'm doing an, 'awesome job,' aren't I?" came the scoff, brimmed with mockery. "How does it feel to have fire turn on you?"

"Blaze… I already know how it feels," Stark forced a weak smile. "And, to me, you always did an awesome job…"

Blaze watched as her former partner held onto a rock for support.

"Don't you remember when we braved through this dungeon together? Don't you remember how I stuck by you?"

She opened her mouth, but then promptly shut it.

"I came despite my disadvantage." The grass-type shuddered, wincing as he watched her with worry. "You do remember… don't you?"

The girl snapped out of her trance, and then shot a deadly glare, both with narrowed eyes and a stern scowl applied. "That minor info doesn't feign me for a second, Stark. Don't prolong what is to be done!"

Flames were thrown.

He dodged, winced, and whimpered.

Flames.

Dodge.

Wince.

Whimper.

Scream.

"I… I don't want to fight you!" came his shout, tears brewing in the sentence. "Please, understand that! I don't want to hurt you, Blaze! We're friends… No… you're my best friend!"

Darkrai snickered silently on the sidelines, enjoying every moment this scene had to offer. 'Not anymore…'

Cresselia grimaced as she witnessed another dodge of fire and six tails batting the helpless creature to the ragged terrain.

An ear-piercing shriek forced its way through the lunar one's hearing. "No… This cannot happen…"

Finding her reflexes, she proceeded to head towards the two. And, just as she did so, six creatures fell from nowhere, clashing into her elegant, lunar wings, and forcing her into the centre.

"Ah, ah, ah~!" the big bad sang, regarding his polar opposite with malice. "You needn't be involved, dear Cresselia…"

She stood her ground, gritting teeth at Darkrai, and resisting the urge to growl as the six Pokemon homed in on her. Her glance shifted to a sympathetic one when it switched to the partners.

'Stark… Blaze… Please, get through this. Or else the entire world will be enveloped in a nightmare far worse than our own.'

Over in the north, Stark laid, defeated and suffering, in pain.

But the pain that throbbed the most… was that in his tiny, shocked heart.

He managed to open one eye as he steadily placed a hand on the floor, trying to get up; he clenched his jaw.

The female slowly walked towards him, her expression as heartless as ice: cold. "Hah. You won't hurt me? Please. If you must be noble, put some thought into it first."

"I meant what I said…" Stark met her solid gaze, and stuttered in his wording, "This isn't y-y-you, Blaze… P-p-please! Stop i-it. I-I really don't want to harm-!"

"Then, prepare to DIE!" she finished, interrupting him deliberately.

The fiery spirit returned, forcing the organic creature to barrel-roll to the side.

"You know, when D-D-Darkrai said that things went wrong with our l-l-lives? Well... h-h-he made a mistake, ya' know," came his weak voice, sincere with his words, "because... you.. you were the best thing that happened since we met..."

The ember animal's gaze fluttered to the young apprentice, becoming more rash than ever predicted.

He panted breathlessly, staggering back aimlessly as the hunter stepped closer to him, menacingly. And, before he could register what was going on, old instincts kicked in, as a sphere of matter flew from his hand, and into the incoming assaulter.

There was a scream of agony, and Stark remained frozen.

'…What have I done?'

Yes, Vulpix was a fire-type, and the Energy Ball shouldn't have affected Blaze as much as it did, but with the Overgrow ability in hand, it easily made up for that damage.

Within seconds, the Treecko hurriedly clambered over to the fallen form, reapproach present in his eyes.

She had her eyes closed, somewhat peacefully.

"…Blaze…?"

He hesitated a moment, and then shook her, gently.

"…Blaze? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Blaze... Wake up."

He shook her, again, a little more violently.

"Blaze! Can you hear me? I'm sorry for hurting you! I didn't mean it!"

Nothing.

Again, more desperately, he shook her.

"Blaze, c'mon… You gotta' wake up!"

Yet again, no answer.

Tears began streaming from his eyes.

"Blaze! Please! I forgive you, for trying to hurt me, just… please! Get up!"

Silence.

"Blaze..."

His shaking action became more obvious.

"Please… Blaze," he sobbed, hurt in his eyes. "You… you can't leave…"

"No…" He turned, sat on his knees, and held back threatening droplets of water. "You can't leave… because…"

He clenched his hands.

"...I need you; more than anything, Blaze…"

She acted as his deaf audience.

"Yeah…" He closed his eyes. "Y'know… the reason I didn't fight back, before?"

The silence swallowed his every word.

"Because… you're my friend. My best friend. I wouldn't DARE hurt you. Not even a million Poke` could make me do or say otherwise."

He thought a moment, remembering what had occurred a few seconds ago.

"Well... before I launched that Energy Ball... But our friendship still means more to me than anything."

'Friendship…' He contemplated for a moment. 'No, it's more than that…'

His eyes switched to the eavesdropping Darkrai.

"Darkrai did this... not just to destroy us... but to tear our hearts apart... right? Well, I didn't want to let that happen... I promised myself, and you, silently, that I wouldn't let anyone fall into evil's hands..." His eyes shut, tears dripping. "And WHAT did I do?! I failed! I couldn't protect you. As much as I wanted to..."

He swallowed a stray lump in his throat, turning his head back to the female's closed eyes. "Being honest, I didn't... I didn't want you to come. I didn't want you to get hurt... Y'know I'm a little cautious about that..." He blinked. "But even I wouldn't have last two minutes in this place, me being a grass-type and all..."

Darkrai watched, still unsympathetic towards the situation. 'Speak all you wish, Stark... There's only so much time left.' He smirked mentally. 'And then, the planet will be in total darkness... Yes... Shan't be long now...'

'Darkrai...' Cresselia evaded another attack, just straining to see the scene a few meters away. "STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"Oh? But I am not doing anything. Besides, I bet you have more... important things to worry about... Like your own demise," he snidely answered.

Stark held Blaze's left paw, cradling it, and confirming an earlier sentence.

"I'm sorry..."

His paw traced her jawline.

"But if anything happens... I still... Even if I have to... No… I won't hurt you. Not ever."

He turned his gaze to the bubbling lava, 'Maybe… maybe, I should tell her…'

A muzzle lifted to his arm…

'I mean, would it be so bad?' He looked at himself, unsure. 'Am I ready to tell her?'

Sharp canines hovered by his elbow…

'Hmm…' He blinked, and then faintly grinned, weakly. 'Well... I guess this is as good a time as any...'

A nervous-looking head turned to her, "Uh… Blaze? I… I just want to say-well, er, tell you... that... ARRRGH!"

Affliction flew up the green gecko's arm, causing a yelp to echo in the area. He looked up, stunned at the sight before him.

That same figure stood over him, its shadow stretching across his terrified orbs.

"B-Blaze…?!"

The said Pokemon exhaled and inhaled quickly, her brow furrowed severely.

"Stark… Y-you…! Y-y-you…! YOU!"

He retreated a few steps back, as the beast growled furiously.

"You little..." She halted a moment. "...brat... Any last words before your end?" she barked, voice dripping with hatred.

"Why…? Why are you doing this?" he inquired, intent on her ivory eyes. "What about what we've been through…? What about US? I thought we were…"

"What? Friends?" She neared his face, snarling viciously, "Trust me when I say this, Stark… That relationship means NOTHING to me now!"

That sentence shattered his heart to pieces.

He sadly sighed. 'So, it DID mean something…'

The Vulpix leered, before placing her paws on the organism's stomach, and letting out a burst of hot, burning temperatures.

"I'm sorry, Blaze… Whatever happens, I forgive you." The sorrow condemned to his eyes made them well up. "Because… I… I…"

He braced himself, and then gulped, trying to spit out the words.

Flames began to soar slowly out of the girl's mouth, consisting...

"Because…" Starke opened wide, courage building, and officially screaming,

"I... I... Luh... I LOVE YOU!"

…of unholy screeches.

* * *

**Hai!**

**Phew… This took a while on my tablet. ":)**

**This is my first One-Shot or… soon to be, Two-Shot in the Pokemon fandom. ^^'**

**This is basically a 'What-if' of PMD EOS, at the ending: You get a "choice" to join Darkrai, and this is what might've had happened if you had said flat-out yes! And, trust me, I would've totally picked yes… because, well… who wouldn't want to rule with the greatest Pokemon villain, (IMO,)? Keeping this possible event out of mind… :D**

**And, of course, I included BeachShipping! :3**

**Please do review if you wish to see part two. Every one counts! And, thanks if you've read this far. Some things will explained in No. 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All characters go to Nintendo and GAME FREAK.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes opened slowly, being welcomed by the obstructing darkness.

Within moments, she'd scrambled up, paws slipping about on the ground, and her eyes blinking at the area around her.

"Wuh-what's going on…?" she asked, stumbling about groggily, eyes slowly becoming more vivid. "Why's it so dark?"

The female's fluffy hair plopped over her expression awkwardly, as she stretched her arms and legs, feeling a little numb. Six tails gave a shake, causing them to flop about in a bushy yet messy manner. Ember fur couldn't even be visible in the dark. Her big, black eyes with red tints looked upwards, then downwards.

'What happened to the ceiling? What about the floor?'

She blinked, her brow showing a confused structure as she took a few steps forward, allowing her head to turn as she cautiously looked about.

'I don't like this place…' she thought, lowering her head slightly as the silence stayed.

The whole world was dark. Unseen. You wouldn't be able to see any objects. No buildings. No Treasure Town. No Pokémon. Not anything. It was like everything out of the world was sucked into a vacuum, only leaving blackness, that of colorless realm.

That's why Blaze didn't like it. It reminded her too much of the desolate future she had once escaped from.

She frowned.

Speaking of that, Blaze still wondered if the future Pokémon were still there. Despite her sudden appearance to her friend in the past, it might be different for the Pokémon of the future. She just hoped, hoped with all her heart, that Grovyle was among one of the survivors of the future, and Celebi.

A soft smile formed on the fox-cub's muzzle.

She wasn't the Sherlock of the year, but she knew Celebi had something for Grovyle, as it had been shown in her nervous outbursts during the foursome's future journey towards the Passage of Time. Celebi cared about Grovyle, more than anything, as did the other grass-type. Like Stark did for Blaze, and Blaze did for Stark. She understood their relationship perfectly.

…

But, then… there was Dusknoir. If he survived the future, then the two could possibly be in great danger, but then, there's the possibility that Primal Dialga is no longer there, thus, no longer able to give Dusknoir orders.

Scowling at herself for bringing such matters up, she shook her head.

Even if Dusknoir did attack Grovyle, regardless, he'd get through it. Always did. Dusknoir wouldn't let up, but she knew her former partner wouldn't go down that easily.

But what if he prepared an ambush? Or rocks fell? Or—

Blaze scolded herself once more, eyes narrowed as she did so. "Stop being paranoid, Blaze," she told herself, "I'm sure he's fine."

Pity Blaze didn't know of the future; if she had, she would most likely be disgusted at first, then actually be praising at the dark-type's aiding the future.

But she didn't… So all she could do, was despise that conniving creature for now.

A sigh. "Better get going," she raised her head, mumbling, "I need to find Stark, and get out of here."

She took a few more steps forward, ignoring the creepiness in the bleak world.

Surprisingly, it felt nice… It felt… strange, but comforting. In a way, that it made all her fears vanish into a black hole, or such, that it relaxed her. That she had peace and quiet. That she dreamt of…

She stopped, her memories of what had occurred moments ago returning.

Stark.

Cresselia.

Dark Crater.

Darkrai.

Sleep.

Dream.

…Nightmare?!

Her head spun, attention strictly to the ceiling.

"Was that your plan, Darkrai? To trap me in a nightmare? You're lower than I thought… But then, you're not able to take on a tiny, little Vulpix…" she taunted him, hoping he could hear her, and that he'd release her from the dream to disprove this fact. "What are you scared of? Am I too strong for you? You, the big, bad legendary afraid of teeny-tiny Blaze?"

Silence.

Her lip curled into a disappointed pout. "Coward."

Again, there was no reply.

She grunted. "Great. Now, I'm talking to myself. The first signs of insanity always have to appear," she rolled her eyes.

She trudged forward, her paws carefully walking along the dark path as she pondered over previous matters.

Those haunting thoughts pursued as she padded along.

Why was she in this place? Was it her mind? It seemed that way… She'd heard how light one's mentality could be, depending on their inner soul… Though, she didn't think her mentality was THAT dark. Least she expected was a light grey. Granted, her brain had some ideas like that, but it wasn't so black that it corrupted her heroic heart. She didn't realize it until now, and the thought of darkness in her heart was disturbing. Horribly disturbing.

'Could it be… that mine was corrupted in the future? Is that another reason why I felt that overwhelming need to join Darkrai, of all Pokémon?' True to her word, she did feel like doing exactly as the pitch-black creature had told her, but now… 'Evil… The dark evil buried somewhere in my heart…' She closed her eyes. 'No. I'm not like that. Least of all, villainous.'

She shoved the frightful thoughts into the back of her head, eyes more intent on the road ahead rather than a past. Instead, she decided on the future.

The future…

The head shook, obviously not wanting to bring more previous events up.

Pushing on, the Vulpix steadily kept her gaze to the floor, eyes staring intently at nothing. What could she do, besides that?

"I hate the silence," the female awkwardly murmured to herself. "I mean… it's nice for peace and quiet… but… It's so… creepy-like. I dread to think what'd happen if someone overstayed their mentality for too long. I hope I find Stark soon…"

A light bulb, and a saddened expression.

This wasn't even the real world. It was the dream world. A nightmarish world. Where the sun shall not rise to bring 'bout its good luck to the creature, giving hope, light and assurance; where your stomach is bottomless, less you fear starvation; where there are no such things as friends in the dark; where _loved ones_ are lost, in unimaginable ways.

Blaze's heart missed a beat, as she came to a direct halt, eyes wide and upset.

"Stark…"

Suddenly, she picked up speed, her ears pricked as she took off.

She needed to get out of here. Nightmares were terrible, especially when you cared about someone 'til your own end. It was like that here.

Blaze didn't want to see Stark suffer, particularly here, where _anything_ can likely happen.

"…_**Okay… Jus… go… keep… my… up…."**_

The distorted voice reached her ears.

"No… that's impossible… He can't be…" she gulped. "Stark…? Are you in here…?" She stepped back, frantically looking around for the grass-type, her eyes scanning the realm of darkness out of mad effort. "Where are you?"

"_**Well… you… little… getter…"**_

Slowly, the voices seemed to become more clear, and the voice that had just made itself known was amplifying around the room, causing the Vulpix to review how this voice was like her own.

Whoever's it was, it was dark. And she didn't like the tone in it.

It scared her.

"_**You know… won't give up…"**_

Stark's voice… She wasn't wrong.

She's never wrong when it came to her partner. She knew it was him; she knew she WASN'T hallucinating, hearing things.

"STARK!" she called, her voice abruptly hoarse as if she'd been shouting for hours on end.

"_**You, of all people, should know that… I… I **_**won't**_** rest, seeing you like this!"**_

'He can't seem to hear me… But there's no point in yelling… I can't shout forever,' she concluded. 'Could he even hear me anyway?'

"…_**I admire your guts, Stark."**_

The light in her eyes dimmed a bit, her face becoming pale.

That… that was her voice! _Her_ voice!

'But that's impossible! I'm stood right here, and I'm not saying those things! So…' She was as perplexed as a Pokémon coming across a teeter dancing Spinda.

"_**Pity I have to kill you for it."**_

Shock fell upon the fire-type's features, her fur standing on end, as she raised her neck so fast that it clicked. "WHAT?!"

She heard the sound of burning… burning… and more burning… Her flames…

_Stark, Stark, Stark…. Grass-type, grass-type, grass-type… Fire, fire, fire…_

"_**Kill… kill… kill…"**_

A split second was all she needed to throw a full-fledged riot.

"**NO!**" she screamed, beginning a thrashing action in the darkness as it caved in on her, wrapping its defined edges around her paws, and trying to bring her body still.

But the world's hero wasn't about to allow that.

She bit into the blanket of shadows, incorporating her indestructible flames and pitting them against it in a wild manner. Her paws spread out, trying to stretch out the matter, and force it off her body.

"Let go! You **won't** hurt him!"Puffs of fire followed after each syllable. ** "**You hear me? **You! Will! Not! Stop! Me!"**

Lights delved into the darkness, blue lights. Lights that scarred the child's mind.

'He's trying to scare me…' she made out, voice croaking out thereafter, "Y-you don't scare me, Darkrai! T-t-tell me what you've done with Stark! If he feels any pain of any sort, I'll… I'll defeat you!"

"_**Blaze… I already know how it feels…"**_

"HUH?" The comfort that she wasn't alone burst from her mouth. "STARK! What're they doing to…? Wait, you can hear me?!"

The oozing shades latched onto her jaws, sounding a yelp, and then totally silencing her from any further comments.

"_**And, to me, you always did an awesome job…"**_

'Stark…' Blaze's eyes slid into an emotional state. 'He's trying to comfort me… Put me out of my misery? Make it better?'

"_**Don't you remember when we braved this dungeon together? Don't you remember how I stuck by you?"**_

Blaze's eyes shut, as she remembered the constant fear the Treecko had in the Dark Crater, she assumed, and how he stayed by her. The place was riddled with type disadvantages.

Flames scorched the muzzle around her teeth, allowing her to speak once more.

"Yes! I remember, Stark…"

"_**I came despite my disadvantage. You do remember… don't you?"**_

"Of course…" A hurt tone fell. "Did… did you think I'd forget that?"

No matter how long she waited, she received no answer. Like a cell phone, the conversation was cut short.

"Stark? Stark…? STARK?! You there?! ANSWER ME!"

This downright infuriated the fire-type further.

And, when she heard his whimpering, she was enraged further.

"STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!"

The red fox kicked and bit into the liquid trying to bring her down into the ground like quicksand would, rushing and pushing all the force she could muster, fire spouting from her mouth.

"LET… ME… GO…!" she breathed, as the silencer began its attack once again.

A stronger flame shot forth, one well matching the power of a Flamethrower than a mere Ember.

As soon as those temperatures were shot, it singed the blanket of bleak matter, causing it to crumble pitifully to the ground.

She bolted forward the instant they vanished, her feet trying to carry her at a speed beyond her recognition, and eventually failing as they tripped. Yelping, she cursed her feet, clumsily pulling herself up as she travelled forward at a slower yet suitable speed for her being.

Up ahead, she witnessed a tall shadow, one that was taller than her completely.

Frankly, that intimidated her as much as legendaries.

Although, it wasn't until she remembered the old saying Stark had repeatedly brought up during battles, '_The bigger they are, the harder they fall!'_ that she calmed herself again.

'Darkrai…?' she questioned herself, raising her courage and stepping forward warily… slower, this time.

"'Bout time you got here," the stranger said, turning around to face her.

Blaze dashed forward, only to come to a skid stop at the figure in front of her, out of meek fear.

"Y-you…"

In front of her, was a teenaged, female human, possessing a deep red, messy ponytail, brown eyes, a white, murky t-shirt, tattered, brown-ish jeans and some home-made boots which were possibly made out of Mareep wool. The only thing Blaze found strange about this being, was that she was here, in her own mind, and that a dark aura shifted about her.

The Vulpix didn't like it, (not to mention, the voice,) so, she _kindly_ stepped back, to give her personal space. Her paws gripped the floor, determined in their action, as the mammal clenched her fangs, glaring at the other timidly as she made a brief point clear. "Who are you?"

The other chuckled, throwing up a dark object in her hand. "Oh, nobody much. Just **you**, _buddy_."

Blaze raised an eye ridge, quizzically, disbelieving her throughout the sentiment. "What?"

The human grunted to herself, fumbling about with the familiar object in her hand. "Are you stupid, Blaze?"

'Did you know me before…?' The Pokémon hopped back, eyes narrowing. "You know my name, too?"

The bigger one face-palmed. "Yes, because I **am** you."

'But that's impossible… I'm me,' the fiery version of the two thought, suspiciously glancing at the speaker out of paranoia.

"Past you. The you that you forgot; that you left behind." The sentence rapidly evolved into a growl, "That you separated from Grovyle."

Blaze carefully pieced those sentences together, her brow knitting as she sadly looked up towards the human, very much like how a guilty child would look up to an angry adult.

"I…"

"Heh, can't find a reason, eh?" the stranger snidely asked. "Took you a few to actually believe me."

Blaze tilted her head, then straightened it, no longer unsure.

She wanted know exactly what was going on here.

"What?" she inquired, curious eyes blinking. "You're telling me that you're me. Do you think I'd believe that?"

A grin. "You've believed stranger."

"Huh?"

"Like how the Time Gears will mysteriously vanish again?" Light came to her hand, revealing a blue gear, marveling with colour and the unmistakable aura Blaze had felt so many times before.

She gasped quietly. "Where did you get that…?!"

"Oh, don't worry your head off. It's only your imagination."

"I _know _what I'm seeing! And it's unmistakably a Time Gear!"

"No, really," the being explained, "this thing is in your head, not my hand. It's not its physicality, only its mentality. You wouldn't be able to fit that thing in your... thick head, anyway."

Blaze growled at that remark.

"What are you doing here? Besides being an odd human, that is?"

Blaze prayed she wasn't actually insulting herself.

"Oh… just playing." To demonstrate this, the taller one snapped her fingers, revealing an image behind clouds of horrid blackness.

Blaze tilted her head.

"Just watch."

"_**I… I don't want to hurt you!"**_

Blaze shot up, speechless as she saw a beaten, tearing-up Stark, covered by murky jade patches that had once been his original skin, lighting up the entire realm with the picture.

"_**Please, understand that! I don't want to hurt you, Blaze! We're friends… No... you're my **_**best**_** friend!"**_

The human leered at the fire-creature in front of her, bringing the "imaginary" Time Gear to her lips, not fearing the opponent's fire in the slightest. _**"Hah. You won't hurt me? Please. If you must be noble, put some thought into it first."**_

Shaken, flabbergasted, and appalled irises viewed the possible controller of the voice, until they evolved into a fuming state, fury tipping their edges.

"See? Pretty fun game, right?"

A glare.

"You…! Y-Y-You… Y-YOU'RE DOING THIS TO STARK!" the Pokémon snarled, stepping forward, no longer afraid. "You are **not **me. I wouldn't do this to Stark… Get out! **NOW!"**

"_**I meant what I said…"**_

Blaze's angered expression looked up into his sweet, innocent, yet strong-minded gaze, causing her facial appearance to soften, as she was no longer able to look away from it.

"_**This isn't you, Blaze… P-p-please! Stop i-it. I-I really **_**don't **_**want to harm—!" **_

The human pursed her lips into a smirk, sliding behind the cub knowingly before declaring, _**"Then, prepare to DIE!"**_

"**STOP IT! STOP IT!" **Blaze screamed, eyes squeezing shut and tears ripping from her eyes, as she pushed herself forward, firing flames, only to hit the blackness.

"This isn't just _your_ mentality, you know," a voice spoke behind her, "You trying to kill me? Can't have that."

Flames out of the screen's mouth surged towards the limping Stark.

"**STARK!"**

…The Treecko barely dodged.

A sigh of relief made its way through her open muzzle.

Then, sentences came, that would make her own heart thump.

"_**You know, when D-D-Darkrai said that things went wrong with our lives? Well… h-h-he made a mistake, ya' know."**_

'Darkrai making a mistake?' the unnamed person asked herself. ' Pfft. Darkrai doesn't make mistakes as far as_**I**_ know…'

Oh, if only she knew.

Black eyes watched him hopefully, beaming with tears and a content smile. 'Stark…'

"_**Because… you… you were the best thing that ever happened to me since we met…"**_

Her heart stopped, and then beat again.

The enemy rolled her eyes. 'Should've expected mushy stuff…'

Water literally began streaming from the fire one's eyes, to the point that it actually stung her. And when the camera stepped closer to him, she noticed just how rash the steps were.

She turned, daring another look at the Time Gear.

The other girl was working it, tapping on it with almost fluent movements, which caused the hurrying steps of the camera.

With gritted fangs, the fox-cub prepared herself, before racing towards the ignoramus human, and shoving her firmly into the darkness, which suddenly bent, causing her to sink.

"You _**stupid**_Pokémon!" The other grabbed her tails, dragging her under, as the Vulpix turned her head and began a Flamethrower, only to have her muzzle silenced once more.

The Time Gear glistened for a minor, few seconds, until it finally faded into a darker blue, becoming navy, and then grey.

Both pairs of eyes widened in surprise, as the screen above displayed static, yet still recorded the sound the outside scene held.

"You **idiot!**" the human Blaze screamed. "Now, I'll _never _be able to get Grovyle back!"

"MMFF?!" The pre-evolved creature raised her brow, alarmed. 'That's what this is about?!'

"The reason I'm trying to coincide with Darkrai's plans, is because I wish to enshroud the future in darkness! To make it so that Grovyle, Celebi, and the others can return!"

The Vulpix shook her head, growling. 'The time stream doesn't work like that! It'd still be a completely different reality… no, timeline… to what it is, now!'

The being tilted her head, then ripped off a tiny bit of the ooze blocking Blaze's mouth.

She was barely able to speak, "You… you were planning… mmf… betray everyone for... mff… everything! What about what... mmf… you worked… for? I know Grovyle and I made a promise! I don't… remember mmff, but I _know _you do!"

"I shouldn't have been nosy about what you were gonna' say!" The villain growled, shaking her head as she narrowed her eyes, refusing to admit she was wrong. "I don't need to listen to an unintelligent Pokémon, like you!"

The cub growled. "You've… you've been corrupted!"

"…_**Blaze…?"**_

Ears pricked once more.

"…_**Blaze? Are you okay?"**_

Black eyes looked up.

"_**Blaze… Wake up."**_

Eyes blinked.

"_**Blaze! Can you hear me? I'm sorry for hurting you! I didn't mean it!"**_

'Stark hurt his friend, huh?' the human side-glanced her foe. 'Some loyalty he has.'

"_**Blaze, c'mon… You gotta' wake up!"**_

The Vulpix heard the sounds, and despite knowledge of the screen being useless, she stared at the static, expression unchanging.

"_**Blaze! Please! I forgive you, for trying to hurt me, just… please! Get up!"**_

With all her heart, Blaze wished she could fulfill her partner's command: to stop his crying; to stop his teary eyes; to stop his heart wreck.

"_**Blaze…"**_

'Stark…'

"_**Please… Blaze. You… you can't leave… because…"**_

There was a pause, and the fox wondered what action her friend was committing.

"…_**I need you; more than anything, Blaze…"**_

A sweet smile caressed her face.

'…I need you, too, Stark, but… I need you to stop crying, the most… I know you can't hear me, but please…'

"_**Yeah… Y'know the reason I didn't fight back?"**_

Silence, and then the cub closed her eyes.

'Because… you…'

"_**Because… you're my friend. My **_**best**_** friend."**_

She saddened at that thought, realizing Stark couldn't possibly have the same feelings as she did… Maybe… he was oblivious of it?

The blobby floor twirled into a whirlpool, causing the pair of opposites to scream and flail.

"_**I wouldn't DARE hurt you. Not even a million Poké could make me do or say otherwise."**_

The two scratched at each other, sort of like a catfight, one fighting for her partner, and the other, for hers.

Blaze couldn't do much, aside from the lack of squirming.

"Get out of here!" quivered the fox loudly, with all her voice. It's up to oneself who she was speaking to: she both wished for the shadow of herself to leave, and possibly Stark himself. To make matters worse, the Pocket Monster couldn't even hear a thing, as the liquidized floor had already wrapped itself around her hearing inceptors.

Good thing, too… because the unidentified individual was cursing to no end.

Speaking of the organism, she wasn't exactly helpless. With her enemy's sudden, deaf-like state, words of encouragement from the potential, outside world wouldn't affect the thrashing one known as Blaze.

Her brown eyes glittered slightly, as she pictured a small rope above her, and right after such, she smiled. The thick string was the key to her way out; she could easily dump and leave the inferior creature in the whirlpool, leave her to find her own way out, possibly.

Oh, the perks of being in a mental state such as this.

Blaze's eyes were swallowed by the sinister gloom, overlapping her fictional muzzle which held an expression of distress, and anxiousness. The paranoia present in her mind couldn't be eased, as the opponent had already pulled herself out into the open… the Time Gear-like object in her trembling hands.

"You've held me back for long enough, Pokémon. Now nothing stands between me and the revelation of the future!"

Those words screeched in Blaze's head, despite her lack of hearing.

Head…

Mind…

Mentality…

'…My mentality!'

A light abruptly shone in the shadows, casting a golden glow about the room, blinding both creatures and causing the ground to dissipate and melt away.

A hand slipped on the now glowing gear, which clattered to the floor shortly after.

"_**B-Blaze…?!"**_

"I'm coming, Stark! Hang in there, Stark, for Dialga's sakes, hang in there!" The fox pulled herself up, ripping excess strips of blanket off her, and galloping towards the blue object which now dwelled on the floor.

"Got it!"

Her muzzle reached it, and her paws fumbled about with it as her face held a relieved smile, her look gentle.

"_**Stark…"**_

"Oh, no, **you don't**!"

Rightful hands snatched it from her slippery grip, to which the inferno mammal yelped as she felt its edge scrape across her paw. "YOUCH!"

Darkly lit features corresponded to Blaze's immediate fear, brown eyes glittering.

Her lips reached the gear's edge.

The screens returned… much to the former controller's dismay.

Surprisingly, she stuttered, **"Y-you…! Y-y-you…! YOU!"**

Her hand quickly swiped across the smooth finish.

She quirked her brow at the Pokémon, who watched her with horror. "What? Need to make it look believable, don't I?"

But… the old Blaze knew it wasn't just that.

The resemblance between both Grovyle and Stark was beginning to get to her. Too much resemblance…

'_Everyone's prepared. Everyone's ready. We set off for the past at dawn. And then… we'll fix the future; for the past, and for the future... for better, or for worse… Tomorrow, we __**shine**__, like the twinkling, mythical stars I've heard so much about.'_

What would Grovyle think of her, now? Would he even accept this?

She sighed, her eyes closing.

The animal in front of her had a point, even if it had been a brief one.

Guilt crawled into her stomach…

She should have really thought about this…

She was shoving Grovyle's beliefs and intentions right back down his throat.

…

The girl shook her head, no longer wanting to dwell on the matter.

…But every time she saw Stark's pained face, she pictured Grovyle suffering… It… it wasn't pleasant.

She just hoped this wouldn't affect her later plans…

Pushing Blaze further over the veering edge, the girl whispered, _**"You little… brat… Any last words before your end?"**_

The feminine mammal pursed her lips silently, seeing Stark's on-screen deep eyes impending into hers.

"_**Why…? Why are you doing this? …What about US? I thought we were…"**_

Flames tried to scorch the lass as she proceeded to answer, and she only dodged, making matters worse.

Blaze stepped forward menacingly.

She had enough; this foolish human wasn't going to toy with her emotions… or Stark, anymore! Her past self, or not!

"_**What? Friends? … Trust me when I say this, Stark… That relationship means nothing to me now!"**_

Footsteps.

More footsteps.

Dark footsteps.

Furious ones.

Worried ones.

Determined ones.

Hand slips.

More precise, yet reluctant.

Black slits filling screens.

Tears streaming down them.

"_**I'm sorry, Blaze… Whatever happens, I forgive you… Because… I…I…"**_

A snarl sounded, an angry one; one that demonstrated that trespassed territory had been lost, and made into a torture chamber.

"You've pushed it; you've really gone and pushed it… but guess what? I can't hold back anymore. I don't care if you're a vital part of me, or that you're possibly the only key to my memory, I just want you GONE!"

"_**Because…"**_

Terrified eyes were present at this time, suddenly realizing the true potential a Pokémon could have.

A gulp.

"You won't bother me anymore. You won't mess with Stark anymore. You won't aid Darkrai! You will fall! Even if I have to fall with you!"

Flames began to soar swiftly out of the smaller one's mouth, consisting…

"_**I… I… Luh… I LOVE YOU!"**_

…of a battle cry.

**-S-**

**XD Sorry, folks~! This ain't over… yet. My plot-bunny filled mind just wouldn't stop.**

**So, just for the record, this is turning into a Three-Shot, cause, really, are you gonna read like thousands and thousands of words at once? *Shakes head.***

**It's a little longer than normal because of my fixed laptop. *Commences confetti throwing.* ^^' I went NUTS with typing!**

**Pt. 3 coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Each character goes to their creators/owners, respectively, GAME FREAK and Nintendo.**


End file.
